warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violetshine/PR
Personality :Violetshine is described as careful, quiet, aloof, and strong-willed.Revealed on the official website She is loyal to those she loves, and became tough and strong during her time with the Kin. Now, as a mate and a mother, she is caring and proud of her kits, and happy to be with her kin. Relationships Twigbranch :Violetshine and Twigbranch are very close as kits, and are devastated when they are separated. When Alderheart and Needletail decide to have secret night meetings where the two sisters can reunite, both Violetshine and Twigbranch are ecstatic, and look forward to the meetings. However, when Violetshine follows Needletail into the Kin, she and Twigbranch become distant, and Violetshine is cold with her sister. When Violetshine escapes from the Kin, she and Twigbranch are reunited in SkyClan. Violetshine is elated to be back with Twigbranch, but Twigbranch feels like she should be in ThunderClan. Twigbranch eventually leaves SkyClan, and her sister is devastated and feels betrayed. But, when she and Twigbranch work together to bring back SkyClan, the two sisters forgive each other and become good friends again. Needletail :When they were still apprentices, Needletail and Alderheart found Violetshine and Twigbranch as abandoned kits on their quest to find SkyClan. Needletail claims Violeshine and takes her to ShadowClan, separating her from her sister. In ShadowClan, Violetshine feels lonely and unwanted. Needletail becomes her only friend, and Needletail uses Violetshine’s devotion to get her to do dangerous things for her. When Needletail and many other ShadowClan apprentices defect to the Kin, Violetshine follows Needletail, as she feels she has no where else to go. Needletail and Violetshine protect each other in the Kin, and soon, both realize the true viscousness of Darktail and his rogues. Needletail sacrifices herself to save Violetshine from Darktail, and Violetshine escapes the Kin. As a ghost, Needletail thanks Violetshine, and says that she was never angry with her. Violetshine is sad to say goodbye to her friend, but happy for her in StarClan. Tree :When Violetshine joins SkyClan, she and Tree become close friends, as Violetshine helps him adjust to Clan life and Tree comforts her and helps her get through Needletail’s death. Violetshine becomes fond of Tree, and is dismayed when he doesn’t leave the lake with the rest of SkyClan. However, Twigbranch and Violetshine convince SkyClan to return, and Violetshine is reunited with Tree. She and Tree become mates and have kits together, and are happy being with each other. Hawkwing :When Violetshine and Hawkwing are reunited in SkyClan, both cats are overjoyed, and Violetshine proves to be very similar to her father. Violetshine relates more with Hawkwing than she has with almost anyone else, and father and daughter are often talking and spending time together. Pinenose, Lioneye, Slatefur, Puddleshine, and Birchbark :Even though they were her foster family in ShadowClan, these cats didn’t treat her very well. Violetshine’s foster siblings wouldn’t play with her and moved out of the den quickly. Pinenose was overprotective of Violetshine and wouldn’t let her do anything, and she was obviously yearning to continue her warrior duties. She complains that she should be out of the nursery by now because all her kits are already gone, and even asks if some other queen can take care of Violetshine. Violetshine is hurt by her foster family’s reactions, and knows that they don’t love her. Pebbleshine : Lilyheart :Although she was only Violetshine’s foster mother in ThunderClan for a short while, Lilyheart was dismayed to be separated from Violetshine, and Violetshine was confused to be taken from her and wanted to stay with Lilyheart. Twigbranch also often thinks that Lilyheart would have made a better mother to Violetshine than any queen in ShadowClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages